the charmed ones children
by A cRaZy FiSh NaMeD kArU
Summary: well i think the title says it all if not well itis about the charmed ones having children and living lives i hope you enjoy it the story is way better then the summary
1. School out

The charmed ones children  
  
Well first of all hi you should know that  
  
Piper and Leo are happily married with 3 kids Leo is an elder but he also lives at home Piper owns P3 there kids are  
  
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell he is 21 years old  
  
Chris Perry Halliwell he is 20 years old  
  
Elizabeth Prudence Halliwell she is 18 years old  
  
Phoebe and Jason are married Jason knows that Phoebe is a witch and is happy with it Jason still owns the newspaper and Phoebe writes her normal column Jason travels a lot but they live in a condo and also have one kid her name is  
  
Melinda Elizabeth Halliwell she is 17 years old  
  
Paige and Richard are married Paige is a teacher at Magic School and Richard is finding a job but he normally just stays at home they live at Richard's house with 2 kids  
  
Prudence Melinda Halliwell she is 18 years old  
  
Pamela Peggy Halliwell she is 3 years old  
  
So I hope you enjoy my story and please review and give me some ideas for my next chapters  
  
Chapter one of the Charmed ones children  
  
"Elizabeth Prudence and Melinda" late again are we "Sorry sir" they all said together "Go on take a seat better late then never" "Thankyou sir" Elizabeth said as she took a seat next to her best friends Emily and Lisa while Prudence and Melinda sat next to Elizabeth  
  
Emily was the only one of Elizabeth's friends that knew her identity they had been friends forever Emily has been in many situations and helped the charmed ones in so many battles.  
  
"Class dismissed" "Wow that went quick," Prue said with a smirk on her face. "Do you guy want a lift home" "Oh no it's okay Liz I got to take Melinda to School where Aunt Paige works" Prue said while winking at Liz and Emily. "Ok Prue I will see you at home Lisa what about you" Liz said and hoping that she would say no "Oh I cant I have got ballet but I will see you tomorrow anyway" "Ok I guess it is just you and my Em" Liz said with a smile "I guess your right" she replied laughing "I'm always right" Liz said laughing  
  
Emily and Liz were about to walk into a empty classroom when "Emily Carmichael your dad is here to pick you up" the office lady said while getting up "Oh thankyou I guess......" "Your welcome" the office lady said with a smile "Hey I thought your dad was dead," Lizzie whispered into Emily ear while she put her finger on Emily's chin to close her mouth but it didn't work it drop back down "I thought so to he died when I was," Emily whispered back.  
  
Just as she started to finish her sentence she froze as well as the room but not Elizabeth  
  
"W.h.at. t.h.e h.e.l.l." Elizabeth said slowly as she looked around the room for a demon but couldn't find one  
  
"Looking for me" a dark low voice said Elizabeth look around to find the demon but still couldn't see him "Show yourself or else" she said with fear in her voice but she didn't think it showed "Or else what you will use your powers against me" the voice said again with a laugh at the end as he stoped laughing he showed himself he was ugly (demons are never cute but you do get the occasional one that is) but then he turned into Dani (her cousin if you don't remember) 'What are you" she said with now fury in her eyes "What cant you hurt your poor little cousin" he said it laughter in his voice "What did you do to her"? "I didn't do anything to her but you are" "That's it I had it with you" and with that she flicked her hand to blow him up but she couldn't "Who or what are you" she said "Well let me remind you" as he finished he moved his arm and she went flying across the floor and hit the wall and cut her leg pretty bad. She tried to blow him up or freeze him but then nothing happen she tried to orb but she didn't go anywhere.  
  
Hehe a cliffhanger I hope you like it I will post another chapter AS SOON AS POSSIBLE Please review 


	2. Dissapearing Act

"What have you done to my powers" he didn't answer he just threw against the wall she screamed in pain but he just laughed. She tried to call Chris or Wyatt or Leo but nothing came out.  
  
While at the Manor  
  
Piper was cooking some cookies while Wyatt and Chris did there homework on the kitchen table  
  
"Hey mum" Chris said as she stood but the oven  
  
"What is it sweetie" she said while taking a tray full of oatmeal and chocolate chip cookies on the table  
  
"What happens when you had butter flour and  
  
"Heat" Wyatt said laughing  
  
"You get a nice big white sauce," Leo said as he walked into the kitchen  
  
"Dad what are you doing here what happen to" but before he could finish Wyatt said  
  
"Elder duties" Wyatt said smiling cause he knew that he was pissing off Chris  
  
"Would you stop doing"?  
  
"That" Wyatt said now laughing really hard.  
  
"Anyway what happen to you Elder duties" piper said now interested in the conversation  
  
"Well if you really wont to know "but before he could answer he fell to the ground in pain  
  
"Dad what is it Chris said as he leaped off his chair knocking is homework"  
  
"Leo honey are you okay"  
  
"I' am but Lizzie isn't" at that point Chris and Wyatt orbed off and went looking for there baby sister.  
  
"Lizzie are you here" Wyatt yelled out in a pitch-black classroom no one responded but when they were about to orb out they heard Lizzie Scream  
  
"Lizzie where are you" Chris said starting to get worried  
  
"Lizzie come on it isn't funny Lizzie come out"  
  
Chris and Wyatt searched the room until there was nothing to search "Lizzie we know your hear somewhere just give us a scream or groan" Wyatt said laughing at his own joke"  
  
"Wyatt this is not something to laugh at" Chris said trying not to laugh  
  
"Lizzie" Chris screamed  
  
"She can't hear you" a dark voice said  
  
"Who said that?" Wyatt said with fury in his voice  
  
"I think you already know who I am," he said laughing an evil laugh  
  
"Lizzie answer me" Chris said ignoring the demon  
  
"Like I told you she cant hear you"  
  
"Why bloody not" Chris yelled  
  
"Temper Temper" the voice laughed  
  
Just then Wyatt the dark shadow against the wall  
  
"How dare you" the voice said while he got up.  
  
Wyatt flicked his arm to send him flying while Chris searched the room but nothing happen expect Wyatt went flying and hit his head and fell unconscience  
  
"Wyatt" Chris yelled as he ran over to Wyatt  
  
"Wyatt can you hear me"  
  
"He can't hear you either"  
  
"Why he's not dead is he"  
  
"Well for a charmed ones son you aren't very smart are you I don't think I'm going to have a problem with killing you" the voice said laughing at the look of Chris face  
  
Just then the voice's body just blew up as well as Wyatt body disappeared  
  
"Who did that" Chris asked as he search for another Demon  
  
"You did Chris" said a nice clammy voice  
  
"Who said that show yourself" just as Chris? said that white sparkles filled the room there showed a young women with short black hair and looked very much like Piper and Phoebe 


	3. Powers

Chapter 3 POWERS  
  
"Who are you and what do you mean I did that that's not my powers"  
  
"Well first of all I'm your Aunt"  
  
"Aunt Prue"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But how can I have blown him up and where can I find Lizzie and Wyatt"  
  
"Well not to scare you but you have a lot of powers that you don't know about"  
  
"What I cant that would been I more powerful then......................."  
  
"Wyatt"  
  
"What I can't be"  
  
"Well you have to believe me Chris you are born humble you are the most powerful witch in the History of Witches"  
  
"What I can't be it is impossible the first child is more powerful then the second one it is the rule you can say.  
  
"But you are Chris you just them earlier then you should of but you have to use your powers to save Wyatt and Elizabeth."  
  
"But I can't I don't now how"  
  
"Yes you do Chris it is in you just believe you can just sense them."  
  
"Concentrate"  
  
Chris closed his eyes and tried to sense his brother and sister he opened his eyes  
  
"I cant do this Aunt Prue" he said trying to hide the tears. Prue walked over and put her hands on his shoulder  
  
"Just try one more time just concentrate"  
  
Chris closed his eyes again and tried to sense them or at least one of them  
  
"I found them" but when he opened his eyes she was gone  
  
"Aunt Prue where id you go" he said while searching the room  
  
"I'm fine just hurry and find Lizzie and Wyatt before it is too late." And with that chris orbed to the under world to find 2 demons protecting the cave  
  
"Who are you, you have no business here" the demon snarled  
  
"Well who do you think I am and my business is to kick you ass"?  
  
"Ha I know who you are the charmed ones son but the weak one" the demon laughed  
  
"I think you have mistaken me for Wyatt no who is dumb" with that he flicked his finger and the demons blew up in a seconds. Chris ran into the cave and saw Elizabeth being shot by a demon  
  
Meanwhile at the Manor  
  
"What is taking so long Leo? They should be back by now" Piper said pacing the room  
  
"They will be fine they have the most powerful witch there to help them."  
  
"but Chris's powers are playing up and Wyatt cant protect bot of them" Piper said with a tear forming in her eye.  
  
"Wyatt doesn't need to protect Chris"  
  
"What do you mean Leo Chris is you son" Piper said with anger building up  
  
"I said the most powerful witch is there to help"  
  
"But Wyatt can't help both can he" she was now showing that anger  
  
"Who said anything about Wyatt"  
  
"Well Wyatt is the most powerful witch isn't he" she said now looking confused  
  
"You tell me" leo said hoping she would get the hint  
  
"You mean .........Chris.............."  
  
"Yeah why not he was born humble"  
  
yeah thanks for reading my story I hope you enjoy it and I will post the next chapter very very soon  
  
seeya 


	4. Healing Problems

Chapter 4 of The Charmed ones Children  
  
Hey how are you doing this chapter is called Healing problems I hope you enjoy it I will post other chapter real soon I promise  
  
I don't own any of the charmed characters expect for the kids beside Wyatt and Chris you get me  
  
Chris was hiding behind some rock when he saw 2 demons hovering around Elizabeth and Wyatt side they were in pain Chris could feel it. Chris flicked his hands and both demons screamed in pain and blew up in flames leaving 2 black scorched marks on the floor.  
  
"Who did that?" Wyatt asked in pain  
  
"Don't worry Wyatt it is me," Chris said as he ran over to his and Elizabeth side  
  
"Get away from us your not Chris" Wyatt said as he used his last energy to use his powers to throw Chris across the room and crashed into the wall  
  
"Wyatt what the hell did you do that for one chance I get to save you and you make it impossible it is me you Little Bro" Chris said as he ran over to Wyatt side.  
  
"Wyatt believe him," said a voice beside them  
  
"Lizzie are....are you okay"  
  
"Just said dad to heal us," she finally said after a couple of seconds of silence. At that point he put his hands on their shoulders and orbed them to the Manor  
  
((((((  
  
"Chris What happened"  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle" he said looking down remembering what his Aunt Prue said  
  
"What is that suppose to me"  
  
"Nothing just heal them please before it is late"  
  
Leo bent down on his knew to Wyatt and Elizabeth side put his hands above Wyatt chest and waited for his hands to glow but nothing happen  
  
"Leo why can't you heal" Piper said to Leo while bending down to Wyatt side  
  
"I'm not to sure it is like I don't have enough power or there is something blocking my power to heal"  
  
"Chris will be able to help," said Prue in sprit and wind  
  
"Prue is that you" Piper said now looking up in the ceiling  
  
"Piper we don't have time to chit chat just get Chris to help Leo" Prue said now getting a little bit angry  
  
"But I don't have that powers" Chris said in amazement  
  
"Chris remember what we talked about you can do this" Prue said now appearing  
  
"WHAT! You talk to your aunt Prue without me" Piper said now tears in her eyes  
  
"Mum I'm sorry I only talked to her once anyway It was one very short talk" Chris said looking down now stating to cry he hated when his mum yelled at him.  
  
"Who cares if it was 5 minutes or 5 hours it was a conversation you got see her at least"  
  
"Mum I said I was sorry"  
  
"PIPER what is wrong with you" Prue said sticking up for him "it wasn't his fault I talked to him anyway he just saved YOUR son and daughter you should feel proud not YELLING at him"  
  
"Um do you think we could heal them now" Leo said getting up from Wyatt side  
  
"Oh yeah sorry honey I will deal with you later" Piper said pointing to Chris and Prue  
  
"You will do no such thing," Prue said giving Piper that evil look.  
  
"Go on Chris go on and do your thing"  
  
Chris walked to Wyatt and Lizzie's side and put his hands near his dad and waited but nothing happen Leo moved his hands  
  
"Why isn't anything happening" Piper said worried  
  
HAHAHAHA I cliff hanger I hope you like it I enjoyed writing it I promise all of the other characters will be in very soon I think next chapter PLEASE REVIEW I will love them 


	5. All healed

Hey what's up this is the charmed ones children chapter 5 Finding Out like I said before I do not own any of the charmed characters I wished I did but I don't but I do own all the children besides Wyatt and Chris okay back to the story I hope you enjoy this chapter I think you will.  
  
Chapter 5 Finding Out  
  
"Chris remember what I said you are stronger then Wyatt you can save him all you have to do is believe" Prue said walking over and putting her arm on Chris's shoulder  
  
Chris tried again without Leo he put his hands over Wyatt and a couple of seconds later his hands glowed a beautiful yellowy gold now appearing Wyatt wound cleared and healed as he finished he got up and gasp for air Chris moved on to Liz's side while Piper went to see if Wyatt was okay he healed Lizzie in a sec she got up and hugged her big brother thankyou  
  
"Where's Emily" Elizabeth said with worry writing all over her face  
  
"I'm here" Emily said Elizabeth ran over to her and hugged her  
  
Chris walked over to Wyatt and whispered something in his ear Wyatt just nodded  
  
"Are you okay" Piper asked Emily ignoring Wyatt and Chris's little conversation  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I woke up and I walked here  
  
"You Walked all that way" Lizzie said laughing  
  
"Yeah we should do it more often it is a nice walk" Emily said laughing at Lizzie's facial expression  
  
"Keo can orb Emily home and say she has been helping Lizzie with her homework and say sorry we didn't call. Lizzie I wont you to look in the book to see what attacked and why. Prue and Chris stay here I want a word" Piper said in a hurry Chris looked down at his face however Prue had a smile on her face "Oh and Wyatt can you please orbed to Phoebe house and asked her to get her ass here now and tell that to your other aunt as well" Piper said to Wyatt.  
  
"Sure" Wyatt said orbing out while Leo grabbed Emily wrist and orbed out Lizzie ran up the stairs to the attic.  
  
"Aunt Phoebe are you hear" Wyatt yelled  
  
"What are you doing here Wyatt" Melinda said as she walked into the kitchen  
  
"Oh hey what's up hey aren't you suppose to be in netball training" Wyatt asked Melinda  
  
"It was cancelled so what do you want you don't just orb in her for nothing there's something you wont" Melinda said laughing  
  
"Hey what's that suppose to mean anyway can you please tell your mum that all of you should get over the out house ASAP" Wyatt said looking annoyed by what she said  
  
"Oh and I don't wont anything" Wyatt said laughing while orbing out  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything" she said laughing while walking out to find her mum.  
  
Well what do you think if you hate it please review and if you love it please review the more reviews I get the faster I write the next chapter anyway here is a sneak preview of the next couple of chapters Some one get pregnant someone falls in love with a new comer and there's some more that I will reveal later in the chapters so I hope you enjoy and keep reading and reviewing 


	6. Fighting back

Hey everyone I'm back again I'm hoping you are liking the story I like to make special thankyou to Umi and Fuu for helping me with the evil plotting this is chapter 6 of the charmed ones children. Please review and I almost forgot I DO NOT OWN CHARMED I WISH I DID BUT I DONT  
  
"Lizzie honey why couldn't you orb? Piper asked Lizzie as she walked into the attic as she saw Lizzie at the book of shadows.  
  
"I told you mum I couldn't do anything! I tried everything I even called dad but nothing happened it was like he couldn't hear me" Lizzie Sighed as she tried to explain the unexplained.  
  
"I found it or should I say I found him" Elizabeth teased  
  
"Well what is it honey" Piper asked now walking to the book of shadows.  
  
"Well it says here that Merlin is a high level demon that suck the power out of you and uses it against you plus it can change into anything it wonts to stop you from fighting him"  
  
"Merlin what kind of name is that for a demon" Piper said laughing  
  
"MUM!" Lizzie sighed giving her the evil eye  
  
"Okay Okay is there a vanquishing potion in there." Piper said still laughing  
  
"Yeah I will get right on it" Lizzie responded while taking the book down to a smaller table with a big black cauldron with ingredients in small bowls next to it.  
  
"Well if you do that I will see what Wyatt know and why his powers didn't work and why did Chris's powers did" Piper sighed as she walked out of the attic and down the stairs.  
  
"Oh mum!"  
  
"Yeah sweetie"  
  
"Can you please get some Melon Root?" Elizabeth asked sweetly  
  
"Sure I will get Wyatt to Orb over there and get it I would hate for the demon to attack and we weren't ready" Piper laughed nervously  
  
"I know what you mean!" Lizzie said uneasily  
  
Piper left the attic and Left Lizzie making the potion.  
  
DING DONG (if you didn't know that was the door bell)  
  
Piper finished the stairs and walked to the front door of the Manor  
  
"Bionca what's the matter?" Piper asked as she saw Bionca with red bludge eyes from crying  
  
"Is Chris home?" she asked still forming tears in her eyes  
  
"Yeah sure I will get him please come and sit!" Piper stated opening the door to let her come in.  
  
"Thanks" Bionca replied walking in and heading to the conservatory.  
  
"Chris" Piper yelled up the stairs but nothing happened  
  
"CHRIS" Piper yelled even louder  
  
"Mum no need to yell" Chris stated laughing from behind her back.  
  
Piper jump half way up the stairs  
  
"Don't do that!" Piper ordered with an evil glare at Chris  
  
"So what did ya wont did you find out you Attacked Lizzie and Wyatt"  
  
"Yes Lizzie is on the vanquishing Potion right as we speak"  
  
"Why" Chris asked looking confused  
  
"Because we wont to kill it so it can't attack again"  
  
"Well it can't attack again anyway"  
  
"Why not" Piper asked curiously  
  
"Because I vanquished it already" Chris said proudly  
  
"Right did I tell you there is someone here to see you?" Piper asked looking dumfounded  
  
"Who?" Chris asked surprised all his friends would be still out parting  
  
"Bionca"  
  
"Which Bionca I know 2 Bionca's" Chris asked to a now even more confused Piper  
  
"Your Girlfriend Bionca but like I said she has been crying"  
  
"WHAT! Where is she? "Chris asked now frantic about what happened  
  
"She is in the conservatory"  
  
Chris ran into the conservatory and saw Bionca scrunched up like a ball sitting near the door staring out the window.  
  
"Bionca what happened?" Chris asked running to her hugging her rtying to comfort her.  
  
"What happened did someone hurt you I will kill them" Chris screeched jumping up and yelling at no one.  
  
"Chris no one hurt me now will you just please sit down!" Bionca stated still sobbing.  
  
"What happened you can tell me," Chris explained as he sat back down.  
  
"I'm.........................I'm" She couldn't finish  
  
"Your what?" Chris asked holding on to her tightly  
  
"I'm Pregnant" Bionca whispered with her head down crying.  
  
HEHEHE I CLIFFHANGER I m sorry for doing this to ya but it seemed to be a good spot to end the chapter you will just to wait and see  
  
Please review 


	7. Ryan

Hey sorry I haven't updated in ages just I had the flu and I was in bed but I did write my other chapters so I just have to type them up okay back to the story.  
  
Chapter 7 Ryan  
  
"Your what" Chris yelled letting go of her arm  
  
"Oh my god your pregnant am I the father?" Chris asked hoping  
  
"Of course you are!" Bionca spat out in disgust surprised he actually asked that question  
  
"Wow we are having a baby" he shrieked as he hugged her hugged tightly  
  
"How can you be so calm? What will your parents think or say" she cried  
  
"Is that all you're worried about?" Chris teased Bionca laughing  
  
"Why..........Why are you laughing?" Bionca asked putting her head up now looking up in his eyes  
  
"Because I thought you thinking about not having not having it" Chris said now feeling stupid  
  
"WHAT! Why would you think that?" Bionca yelled as she pulled away out of Chris's arms  
  
"I'm sorry it's just you were crying and well" Chris said trying to explain what he was thinking but he couldn't "Why are you still crying" Chris asked chuckling  
  
"I'm glad you think this baby is so funny Chris because frankly I don't " Bionca said punching him in the arm pushing him of the chair and knocking a vase over making a very loud crash  
  
"Hey what was that for" Chris teased Bionca as he got up off the floor just as he got up everyone came running into the Conservatory  
  
"What happen are you alright? We heard aloud crash and we heard someone falling" Phoebe explain while she went to Bionca and see if she is alright phoebe touched her shoulders and got sucked into a premonition  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
FLASH FORWARD  
  
Chris and Bionca were in the attic sitting on the couch talking Bionca was crying over something when 2 demons attacked Chris quickly got of the couch he told Bionca to hide but she wouldn't listen Chris sent one of the demons flying then vanquished it when he got back up but not quick enough they other demons sent Bionca across the room  
  
"Bionca" Chris yelled as he ran over the her side the demon caught Chris off ground Chris went flying with a leg of a table in his chest he used his last ounce of energy to blow up the demon.  
  
"Leo" Chris whispered so really no one could here but Leo didn't come down  
  
"WYATT" Chris screamed by telepathy Wyatt orbed in saw Chris he ran over Chris pushed him away and told him  
  
"Wyatt save Bionca and little Ryan before it's too late" Chris closed his eyes Wyatt tried to heal but nothing happened  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Chris come on you can make it" Wyatt cried and yelled at the same time he yelled "DAD" nothing happened "DAD GET YOUR ELDER ASS DOWN HER NOW" Wyatt yelled Leo orbed in  
  
"This better be important I had a important.................... " then he saw Chris and Wyatt "Chris" Leo ran over to his son helpless body  
  
"He's gone"  
  
END FLASH FORWARD  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Phoebe are you okay?" Piper asked nervously  
  
"Ryan!" phoebe whispered not knowing Piper or everyone was listing  
  
"Ryan who is Ryan" Piper asked now curious of what she saw  
  
"Bionca why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked hugging her  
  
"Phoebe what the hell is going on?" Piper asked looking at Phoebe then at Bionca  
  
"Phoebe please tell us what you saw or at least what you are rambling on about!" Paige ordered now looking confused and pissed off  
  
"Well what I saw was Chris and Bionca sitting on a couch when 2 demons attacked Bionca got hit and fell unconscious and well Chris......." Phoebe stoped she couldn't go on  
  
"Chris what" Bionca asked now curious herself but also looking down nervous because she knew why Phoebe couldn't go on "Well he didn't make it" Phoebe said with her head down "but his last words were save Bionca before it is too late" Phoebe continued  
  
everyone looked at Chris who looked at Bionca who was looking at the floor  
  
"Bionca I think now is the perfect time to tell them" Chris stated hoping Bionca what take a hint  
  
"Tell us what exactly?" Piper questioned  
  
"I'm Pregnant" Bionca ran out of the room once she finished and Chris ran straight after her while everyone just stood there dumfounded  
  
well I hope you like this chapter I would like to say IM VERY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG 


	8. Ryan is Revealed

Hey what are you doing I don't have much to say just I do not own Charmed or any of there characters so please lets get back to the story  
  
Chapter 8 Ryan is revealed  
  
"Did she say what I think she just said" Paige asked trying to break the awkward silence  
  
"If you heard the words 'I'm pregnant' then you heard correctly" Piper stated  
  
"Well who is Ryan" Paige asked Phoebe hoping she would know but before Phoebe could answer the door opened  
  
"Mum me and Rory (AN Rory is a guy name not a girl) are going up stairs to study be down later" Lizzie yelled  
  
"Rory isn't he the new white lighter" Piper asked Leo, Leo looked at his watch  
  
"WOW is that the time I have to go and check on............(Pause) other charges" Leo said orbing out  
  
"LEO GET YOUR WHITE LIGHTERS ASS DOWN HERE NOW" Piper screamed and looking at the ceiling but nothing happened  
  
"Rory, who is Rory?" Phoebe asked looking at Piper  
  
"He is a new white lighter and his charge is my daughter" Piper sighed with her hands on her hips  
  
"Does she know he is um........." Paige asked piper  
  
"A white lighter" Piper finishing her sentence  
  
"Yeah that the one" Paige replied  
  
"Um let me think about it um NO" Piper replied back  
  
"OOH that's bad" Paige said making a sour face  
  
"Tell me about it" Piper said  
  
ïïïïïïïï  
  
"Chris they hate me" Bionca cried in Chris's arms  
  
"Bionca know one can hate you" Chris said laughing  
  
"How do you know" she said still sobbing  
  
"Because they only hate evil and you aren't evil plus you are holding the next generation of the Halliwell line" Chris said hugging her "Come on lets go back to my room where it is a lot warmer because it is freezing here, Bionca took his hand and he orbed them back to the Manor  
  
AT THE MANOR  
  
"Chris Bionca" that's all Paige could say she was still in shock by all the news  
  
"Can I ask you one thing?" Phoebe asked hoping Bionca would say yes  
  
"How did this happen" Piper interrupted Phoebe  
  
"Oh mum do we need to go the bird and the bees again" Chris said smilling widely and trying to loosen the moment  
  
"Okay that wasn't my question" Phoebe stated annoyed  
  
"Okay shot" Chris told Phoebe  
  
"Okay in my premonition I saw you and Bionca sitting on the couch in the Attic and you were crying right" Phoebe explained  
  
"Right" Chris responded slowly  
  
"Well Bionca was crying I still don't know what about anyway I saw Bionca and her stomach... Phoebe said touching Bionca stomach and when Chris died he said save Bionca and Ryan so my question is do you know of a Ryan.  
  
"Ryan is my little brother that was killed by my Parents" Bionca tried to explain  
  
"Oh honey I'm so sorry" Phoebe cried knowing what it feels like  
  
Bionca pushed Phoebe away put her hand over her mouth "I think I'm going to be sick" whispered as she ran out of the room  
  
"Morning sickness?" Chris asked Piper  
  
"Yep" Piper responded smiling  
  
Okay so sorry I haven't updated I'm in a bit of a pickle I just had exams and well been very busy I will update ASAP sorry again oh and I would like to thank Umi for my Evil plotting in the up coming chapters 


End file.
